1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having arrangement to receive solder lead from IC package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electrical connector electrically connecting an BGA typed IC package to a printed circuit board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,435, issued to Grabbe on Nov. 12, 1996. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received therein. The insulative housing comprises a bottom wall and a plurality of passageways penetrates the bottom wall. The contacts are arranged in the passageways respectively and each comprises a body portion, an upper contact portion extending upwardly and a lower contact portion extending downwardly. When a force is exerted on the upper contact portion, the body portion is distorted to make a reliable electrical connection between the IC package and the contact.
Due to the electrical connector becomes smaller and smaller and the number of the contacts becomes more and more. The solder balls of the IC package are disengaged from the contacts easily, which affects the connection quality between the IC package and the electrical connector.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.